


Burning Love

by xxgongaxx



Series: Bright Burning Flames [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgongaxx/pseuds/xxgongaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna didn’t want to do this. She couldn’t hurt her sister like this again..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

It was all just bad timing. And bad timing happens. But Wynonna always hoped it wouldn't come to this again. She couldn't hurt her sister like this. Not again.

_/It happened fast. No one could react. Not really. But the revenant possessed the officer who was just new to that whole "demons are real" thing. Waverly was shocked the most. She knew how this would end. It would end how Shorty's life ended. And she knew that she would never get the chance to tell the other woman, who was so obviously in love with her, that she felt the same./_

The demon who had now Nicole's voice and body looked at the Earp heir with a devilish grin.

"Do you really want to hurt your sister like this? Again?  With that gun? Take someone away from her who means so much to her?" the demon said with the voice that should never say something like that.

Wynonna looked at the ground she would rather disappear in than having to do this. With a shaking hand she tightened the grip on the trigger. The screams of her sister brought her back to THAT night. With nothing but weakness in her legs she walked over to the revenant's original body. The sobbing of her sister ringing in her ears as she sent the demon back to hell.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw another source of light. Not just the gates of hell that devoured the revenant. Wynonna looked up and saw a bright light coming from Officer Haught's lifeless body.

Wynonna wasn't the only one who noticed. In fact Waverly noticed the light too. She could just stare. Motionless she watched the Officer's body lift a few feet off the ground as it caught fire and burned in a bright blinding flame.

The Earp sisters covered their eyes. And only looked up after the light faded. Wynonna was the first to see the other woman standing on the ground, covered in flames her skin partially looking like blazing charcoal. And burning wings spreading behind her back. Her eyes glowing as if there were fires burning behind them.

Wynonna walked over to her sister, who was struggling to get up. She helped her up, while she was still struggling herself, feeling the mistakes of her past on her shoulders.

Waverly slowly walked over to Nicole, whose body was slowly looking more and more than a living being and not like a burn victim.

"N-Nicole?" Waverly whispered with a hoarse voice still creaky from crying.

The other woman's eyes faded back to their normal colour along with the rest of her body beginning to look less than a human formed piece of coal. Waverly took all the strength that was left in her and spirited towards the woman she saw dying moments ago.

"Waverly" Nicole's voice is nothing more than a wisper.

Waverly's sprint was stopped by the body she slammed into. Nicole's body. Her body felt warm. Warmer than she remembered.

"I saw you die." she mumbled with her head being burried in the crook of Nicole's neck.

"I know. I'm sorry" she responded and layed her arms around the smaller woman.

"I have to tell you something" Waverly said looking up into Nicole's eyes "before I might never get chance again"

"What is it?" Nicole asked nervously and looked back into Waverly's eyes.

"I love you. And I know I should have said it earlier but I was afraid." she looked away and avoided the taller woman's gaze. "I was afraid that I read the signs wrong and that you would reject me."

Nicole shook her head "I would never reject you" she layed her hand on Waverly's cheek and lifted her head so she was facing her again "I love you too,  Waverly Earp."

Nicole planted a kiss on the other woman's forehead. They both knew that they would enjoy every little moment they would have together from now on....

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first fic for wayhaught. maybe more will come. check out the drawing i made http://xxgongaxx.tumblr.com/post/143532101602/ this fic is based on that.


End file.
